With reference to FIG. 1, a known centralized architecture for an electric aircraft braking system comprises a plurality of brakes 1, each serving to brake a wheel of an undercarriage of the aircraft.
Each brake 1 has four electromechanical braking actuators 2, which are grouped together in two distinct groups of two electromechanical actuators 2. The two electromechanical actuators 2 of each distinct group are connected to the same computer 3 situated in the fuselage of the aircraft, above the undercarriage.
The electric motor of each electromechanical actuator 2 receives three-phase electrical power from the computer 3 to which the electromechanical actuator 2 is connected, and each electromechanical actuator 2 transmits measurements of a servo-control parameter to the computer 3, e.g. measurements of the angular position of the rotor of the electric motor. The computers 3 implement functions of monitoring and controlling the electromechanical actuators 2, and also functions of generating power by making use of inverters.
It can be seen that that centralized architecture requires the use of at least ten electric wires per electromechanical actuator 2: three power supply wires 4 for the three phases for powering the electric motor, four communication wires 5 for returning the measurements of the angular position of the rotor of the electric motor to a centralized computer 3, and two power supply wires and a ground wire (not shown in FIG. 1) for controlling a member that blocks the electromechanical actuator 2 so as to act as a parking brake.
These electric wires are integrated in harnesses that run from the fuselage of the aircraft to the brake 1 and that are therefore bulky and heavy. The long length of the harnesses conveying the power supply wires 4 (and thus conveying the currents powering the electric motors) requires the computers 3 to incorporate common mode filter circuits. The filter circuits add weight, complexity, and cost to the computers 3 and thus to the braking system.